I love you, you know
by KimiShiro Chan
Summary: Byakuya is in-love with our favorite white haired captain, Ukitake. Will he managed to confess? Set after an omake, when he wanted to know the reason of his disappearing koi fishes.


**Disclaimer: Kubo owns it all**_  
_

**Pairings: The former teacher and student. You know who they are.**

**Warnings: Nothing much. Just male kissing. Every yaoi story had that.**

**Settings: An omake where Byakuya's number of koi fishes were declining. Because of Yachiru.**

_What the hell am I doing in here? Oh yeah right, I'm hiding in a bush of my mansion. Who the hell from the Kuchiki family will do this? But then, the reason I'm really here is to watch my koi pond whose fishes has been missing these past few nights. Great! I'm going to cut off the head of that robber when I caught him and get back my koi fishes!_

Byakuya has been waiting for about an hour after midnight but still, no signs of the robber. He was very upset for losing his pets; so, he planned this whole thing out. He found out that every morning, the number of fishes reduces one by one. That's why he's gonna make him pay.

Finally, Byakuya heard a splash of water…

He quickly went to the pond, but to his surprise, another koi is missing but the robber already got away.

Good thing he saw footprints and followed its trail.

He made flash steps and saw footprints again ahead of him. Then he realized it was leading him to a certain path, the 13th division…

He didn't know what to do is he still willing to get back his koi fishes and catch the robber or get back to his mansion so that he wouldn't see his so loved Ukitake. He didn't want to be tempted by his beauty and grace. Also, Byakuya didn't want the white-haired captain to know what he really feels for him. He was willing to just watch from a far rather than telling him the truth. He has no intention of changing their relationship as fellow captains.

But he finally made his mind; he's going to catch the robber no matter what. There's no time for his feelings right now.

* * *

He followed the trail of footprints and it leads him to another koi pond—the koi pond outside Ukitake's bedroom. His heart beat got faster and his face flushed. But he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard another splash of water. He went to Ukitake's koi pond and there he saw Yachiru.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked the kid.

"Byakushi! Are you here to bring me some food? I'm starving!" she responded happily but ignoring Byakuya's question.

"No. But again, why are you here?" Byakuya asked again, coldly.

"Look! Look at here Byakushi! The fishes are happy to see me! Hello fishes!" Yachiru pointed a finger at the koi pond and waved a hand to the fishes. Completely forgetting about the man's question.

Byakuya took a look at the pond and was relieved. At least his fishes were just transferred to another pond and were not eaten by Yachiru.

"Did someone ordered you to bring tem here?" he asked, glaring at her.

"No one, Byakushi! I just saw Ukki's koi and it's very lonely so I decided to get one from your pond!" Yachiru explained joyfully.

"One? But you almost get all of it." Byakuya's eyebrow twitched. _One huh?_

Yachiru just smiled at him widely with innocence.

"My, my. So we do have visitors in here." They both turned around to find the source of the voice and saw Ukitake with a warm smile on his face.

"Ukki!" Yachiru ran to him and Ukitake carried her in his arms a daughter.

"We should come inside, it's cold in here." Ukitake invited. "You too, Byakuya."

Byakuya can't get away in his feet and moved slowly as he followed them.

* * *

"Say, what brings both of you here?" the older man asked after taking a sip in his tea. Yachiru just ate the cookies while Byakuya was just staring at his cup of tea.

"Well, I don't really mind both of you in here, but it's already late and you should be going to sleep at this hour. Especially you, Yachiru."

"Hmmm?" the only word Yachiru managed to say out of eating.

Ukitake chuckled softly. "You know, you're really cute."

"Byakushi and I were just the same!"

Her response made Byakuya a little red an averted his gaze from the cup. Ukitake smiled at his reaction.

"Yeah by the way, why are you with Yachiru, Byakuya?"

"I was looking for my koi fishes which have been missing recently. I followed her and saw that she was transferring them to your pond," Byakuya replied dryly.

"Oh I see. Sorry."

"For what?"

"About your fishes, I should have noticed."

"It's not your fault anyway it's—"he trailed off when he saw Yachiru sleeping soundly.

"Yachiru's," Byakuya continued.

"Sleeping after eating, huh? I wonder where the fat goes."

The younger captain snorted slightly. "What a trouble maker."

"No, she isn't." He smiled at him. "I have an extra room anyway, how about you?"

"I'll leave later on."

"Is that so," Ukitake replied, with a bit of disappointment; which Byakuya didn't fail to miss.

_What's with that look and tone? He sounds… disappointed? Why? Why?_ Byakuya asked himself.

* * *

"Why are you still awake? For what I know is that you need to sleep and get a lot of rest because of your illness," Byakuya asked the other man.

"Well you see, I couldn't sleep lately so I thought it will be better for me to take a midnight stroll," Ukitake replied as they walked along the hallway after carrying Yachiru to one of his extra rooms.

Byakuya glanced at the window. It's too dark outside that he could barely see the trees. The night breeze is also getting colder, meaning the night is getting too deep.

"Maybe I should go now," Byakuya suddenly said.

He really should be going, because walking side by side with his beloved and adored captain doesn't really what he meant to do this midnight.

He was taking a step, but he stop dead on his feet when he felt a hand on his.

"Please, don't leave me yet," Ukitake pleaded as he squeezed Byakuya's hand.

Byakuya looked down at his hand in which Ukitake was holding. When Ukitake realized his act, he quickly removed his hand. He didn't want Byakuya to hate him just because of that.

"Sorry I—"he was cut when a cough escaped his mouth. It's like the usual one which draws a little blood.

Byakuya quickly rushed to his side and soothingly rubbed his back. He could smell the vanilla scent in Ukitake's white hair, though he didn't mind much. He wanted to avoid temptation as possible.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I think." Ukitake let out a smile to assured him. He straightens himself up and wipes the droplets of blood visible to the side of his lips. "Maybe I should take a rest now." The said captain tried to walk even though his vision was a bit dizzy.

"You shouldn't force yourself to walk if you can't."

Before Ukitake could respond, Byakuya carried him in a bridal style.

"Byakuya, what are you doing?" Ukitake asked suddenly with an annoyed tone.

"What do you think? I'm bringing you to your room of course," Byakuya calmly answered as he run through the hallway with his Senpai on his arms.

"But I can walk by myself! Besides, I'm already fine!" the other one insisted as he tried to free himself from Byakuya's hold.

"No your not."

"Byakuya!"

"Quiet. If you don't want them to wake up."

Ukitake sighed in defeat. He just let himself be carried like that. But still, it's awkward especially this time at night.

* * *

Byakuya stopped when they reach the room. Though that was odd; Byakuya rarely went to Ukitake's division and yet he knew where his private room is. He entered the room and carefully put Ukitake down the bed.

"I… thank you."

"There's nothing to thank about."

"I'm just wondering… why are you doing this? I mean, you could have gone home if you wanted to." A smile gracing Ukitake's lips.

Byakuya looked away. Thank goodness to the dimness of the room that he was able to hide a blush from him. "It's nothing… nothing you should ask."

"Is there something I shouldn't know? Do you have a problem, maybe I could help?"

"Yes, I have a very BIG problem."

Ukitake, eagerly to help his former student, asked him again. "Then what's that bothering you?"

Byakuya closed his eyes. This is bad. What should he reply? Damn this situation! Why does the person he secretly loves the most had to be that so observant?

"Senpai…" Byakuya began as he leaned forward to him.

Ukitake blinked a couple of times. "Yes?"

Byakuya placed both his hands on Ukitake's shoulders and leaned closer. "Senpai, I… I… I… I love you."

As if the world stops moving, Byakuya's heart beat had gotten faster. Confessing was somewhat embarrassing, he thought. Though he didn't break the eye contact.

Ukitake frowned a little. "Pardon?"

Byakuya immediately stood up straight from his position. "Didn't you hear it clearly enough?"

"Uh, I though I heard you said you love me. But that's ridiculous isn't it?" Ukitake chuckled weakly.

"Loving someone like you is not ridiculous."

Before Ukitake could reply to him, Byakuya pulled him in a rather hasty kiss.

That was short, but with passion. After they broke the kiss, both of them having a tint of bright red on their cheeks.

"Did that speak for it, Senpai?"

Ukitake only managed to nod weakly.

"Did I push you forward?"

"No, your not. And sorry, for bothering you went all the way here just to confess… Sorry…"

Byakuya stared at him for a second after he apologized. _Did he just say sorry? Great, maybe admitting my feelings after all was just a… nonsense. Maybe it's really my fate to be rejected. Anyway, I already expected it right from the very beginning, even so why am I… depressed?_

Ukitake managed to look up at him with hopeful eyes. "Sorry, Byakuya. Sorry if I haven't told you a lot earlier that I love you too."

Byakuya's eyes went wide as it can because of the statement. And before he could recover and understand what's happening, he felt his lover's warm body hugging him tightly.

"Do you really mean it?" Byakuya asked, unable to believe.

"Of course, like what I said, I love you, you know."

* * *

I leave the rest to your imaginations. Of course,, you already know what happened since they're already in a bedroom.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy. It's just a random fic that pop out of my head. Thanks for the time reading.

Feedbacks, comments, corrections, and the like much appreciated.

Till next time. Ja ne!


End file.
